


Let's get married

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Cat and Kara have a falling out before Cat heads off to a business trip in Las Vegas that the two were supposed to go on together. By the end of the trip some how the two have managed to have a wedding in Las Vegas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is a bit more angsty than I had planned but I promise all will end happily

LET'S GET MARRIED 

 

She woke to a pounding in her head and a cramp in her neck she was not sure where she was or what was going on. Cat was not quite sure what had transpired the night before all she knew as she tried to turn over in bed and open her eyes she was met with the heavy weight of a blonde kryptonian on her shoulder. The light shining in from the blinds caused her to flinch back and squint into the room it was far too bright for her to be able to keep her eyes open. Cat remembered touching down in vegas. 

It was bright as she got out of the private jet she was in a foul mood she and Kara had a fight a few nights before they had been arguing over something small Cat had been finding herself getting mad at the smallest thing lately she was pushing away her lover. Cat’s fear of being left was coming out she was scared that to Kara the relationship was just going to be a brief fling that she would end up hurt so she had yelled and said things she had not ment she had hurt Kara and kara had said she would not be able to go on the business trip with Cat. It had all left a rather sour taste in her mouth. 

She had her sunglasses on as she walked to her car a carry on in her hand the rest of her bags would be delivered to the hotel that she was staying at. She had planned this as a vacation for the two of them to take together they could spend the time cat was not working cuddled up in their room watching movies Carter was spending the week with his father and that meant Cat could actually get her lover all to herself for the week. She had looked forward to this trip planning carefully making sure to book a hotel that could bring Kara’s favorite foods from room service right now all that it meant was that she was going to be miserably alone for this vacation. 

Cat sat back in the car trying to relax trying to get her mind off of her girlfriend who had left their home crying the day before the woman who had been hurt by her words she had pulled the final straw when she had said it was her home not theirs hers and hers alone she should have known how Kara would take it how she would grab a bag and leave saying she needed some space for a few days then just days later she would call saying that she was going to be to busy with a article for snapper to go on their vacation did Kara not know that Cat had access to all of the things Kara was working on that she knew that kara had more than completed the article. It had hurt but she figured she deserved it. She had taken another few sips from her drink. It had to have been at least the fourth or was it sixth drink she had that day. 

It got a bit fuzzy after that drink she could blurrily remember heading into the hotel getting her bags set up and a phone call she thinks it may have been her mother she had yelled at them drunkenly blaming them for some problem, it was either her mother or her ex husband those were the only two people who consistently would earn her drunken rage. When she turned onto her side she was met with the sight of a glass of water and advil and a small note on her bedside table. 

The note turned out to be from housekeeping apparently they had been told to leave the advil and water by her assistant. So apparently she had drunkenly called her assistant who managed to actually get something right. Although it left a sting in her chest she was so used to Kara leaving advil and water for her and being ready in the kitchen for breakfast with a slightly worried look on her face Kara was always worried about her drinking. She was trying to work on not drinking as much for Kara and Carter’s sakes she knew how it troubled them. 

She missed Kara she honestly regretted even leaving national city without the walking ray of sunshine but she had let her fear get the best of her and the woman she loved was hurting because of it. She sat up slowly in the bed her stomach was growling urging her to get up and moving for the day. She checked her phone seeing that she had only a few missed calls and a picture from carter of the view from his room of the stars. She smiled at his message.

She eventually headed out of the hotel and to a small little upscale breakfast cafe that she had heard about it had sticky buns that she knew Kara would love. She decided maybe she could not apologize but she could atleast try and offer an olive branch she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the sticky buns on display and sent off the picture to Kara with a text.

Cat: this cafe has great sticky buns I know you would love them if you want I can pick you up some and we can share them over dinner?

The text probably sounded needier than she had wanted it to but part of making this relationship work and God did she want this to work, she would have to suck up her pride and maybe lose some dignity but Kara would always be worth that. She did not immediately receive a response. Two hours later she finally got a response from the kryptonian she was in the middle of an interview at the time though. 

Kara: are you saying you want to see me or just give me food or am i lucky enough to get to see you and get food? 

Of course Kara would try to make some sort of joke Cat knew better than that it had probably taken the woman at least thirty minutes to be willing to open the text she had hurt Kara and she knew what Kara did when she was hurt. Kara had left the response open though not giving a yes or no but it was certainly progress from where they had been, not even speaking to each other. She could imagine the sunny smile on the other side as Kara thought she was being witty but she was just being her adorable self and honestly Cat could not imagine it being any other way.

Cat: I’m saying that I will be at dinner around nine in our suite if you would like to join me I would appreciate your presence


	2. Breaking down at dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows up at the hotel suite to have dinner with Cat it all starts good until Kara manages to have a few to many drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got angsty they all seem to do that I had really meant for this to be funny but a few ideas got in my head and here we are. I tried to do some more editing to this so we will see how that goes let me know if it is worse or if I managed to improve it at all thank you so much for the feed back on the last chapter

CHAPTER 2

Kara had been staying with Alex over the last few days Maggie and Alex had been trying to get Kara to tell them exactly what had happened between her and Cat but all they had managed to get out of her was a few whimpers and a dejected look. Kara knew that she may have pushed a few things too far overstepped a few times, and rao did she regrets that regret hurting Cat and managing to push away the woman she loved. Kara managed to get up and go about her work days, although her sunny d charm was diminished greatly she missed.   
Cat she missed being with her. The two had spent weeks planning the trip to Vegas Kara had never been before except in passing when on superhero duty.

She received a text early in the morning from Cat; it was unexpected; she managed to drop her phone when she got the text. Cat rarely was the first to reach out after an argument but then again, most of their arguments had not ended in Kara going over to stay with Alex and Maggie. Kara had not been sleeping well since Cat, and her had been living apart she had gotten less to sleep. she found herself unable to go to sleep until she had checked on Cat and made sure that the CEO was ok. 

Kara opened the text to see a picture of sticky buns these looked even better than the ones at noonans and the ones Cat would very occasionally make for her when she had a bad day of heroing it was always nice to come home and eat sticky buns and cuddle with her little family. Kara read the text that came with it asking if she would like to have some over dinner with Cat. She smiled at this could be the two of them making up, and she wanted that more than anything.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Kara flew over to the hotel, she knew the room and the venue even the menu of the hotel's room service, she and Cat had gone over it a thousand times. She hovered outside of the room’s window trying to collect herself; she could still feel the sting in her chest from Cat's words before she left. She was worried about whether or not she had only been contacted so that Cat could end things between them. Kara took a deep breath and landed in an alley outside of the hotel. It would be better and grab less attention if supergirl did not miraculously show up in Cat grant's hotel room. She walked into the hotel and had the front staff let her up to Cat’s suite.

She tried to collect herself as she stood for a minute outside of the door, she was terrified that if she messed this up. there would be no going back no fixing things between them. However, it was just dinner what all could possibly go wrong, then again, it is dinner with Cat Grant nothing goes simply with her. It is one of the reasons Kara managed to fall in love with her and her sometimes over dramatic personality. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she could knock. Kara was left wordless at the sight. Cat was dressed simply in her usual business attire. Cat always has that effect on her no matter, what the woman wears it leaves Kara speechless. 

“You look amazing. You always look amazing.” Her voice was soft but assured and filled with love. 

“And you always say that, now would you like to come inside or are you planning on checking me out all night?” Cat said, with a quirk of her eyebrow. Kara smiled back knowing that this was going to be ok, they were both there to fix things between them.

“ I would like to come in” she said smiling at Cat, who just rolled her eyes and smiled back. 

Kara slowly walked into the suite taking in the view it was even better than the one that had been advertised, they could see the lights of the strip mix with the sunset from the window. Cat came up to stand beside her a smile on both of their faces. They knew that they both had a lot to talk about, but it would wait for the moment. They would just enjoy each others presence before they had to acknowledge the ugly ness that had transpired a week prior.

“ I heard that you have not been planning on coming in this week to work.” Cat said, breaking the silence between them. 

“ I need the time off although it would be much better spent with you” Kara said, Cat had gotten used to Kara’s not so smooth attempts at flirting. Cat found it quite adorable. 

The two eventually sat down ready to eat together. They talked about what they had been doing since they had seen the other, Kara had yet to come into work that week wanting to go ahead and use the vacation days. Cat was glad that Kara had decided to show up she had missed the walking ray of sunshine. They ended up chatting for the next few hours not even realizing how much time had passed they had yet to speak about the elephant in the room. It took a few to many glasses of wine for Kara to bring it up.

“ WHY!” She shouted as Cat returned from the bathroom Kara was drunk that much was obvious to Cat. Kara could not hold her alcohol, especially since she would get the type specially made so that it would affect her. 

“ Kara, I'm going to need you to elaborate more on what we are speaking about,” Cat said calm and collectedly.

“ Elaborate, how is this for elaborate. Why did you say those things? why the hell did you just stand back and let me go why?” Kara had tears in her eyes she was trying to fight back the emotion as she chocked on her words. It hit Cat hard she should have known that they would have to talk about it at some point. 

“ Kara, you know it was just the heat of the moment” Cat tried to tell her tried to calm her down. 

Kara let herself slump onto the ground tears running down her face all the emotions she had been holding back over the last week came pouring out, and they would not stop. Cat rushed over to her trying to offer some comfort. She knew that what she had done had hurt Kara, but she did not realize just how badly it had. Kara leaned into the older woman's arms accepting the small comfort that they could offer. Cat barely noticed the tears that had begun to sting her face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may go into what exactly happened during the fight in next chapter but I also want to start moing the sory along to after the fight


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara wake up the morning after and have breakfast, Kara explores the city for the day

Kara woke up alone in a bed she knew for sure was far too comfortable to be hers. She sat up slowly, but soon regretted it as her stomach immediately said she should have done otherwise. She barely made it to the bathroom before she was emptying her stomach. 

Cat came rushing in and pulled Kara’s hair back. She blamed herself for the position Kara was in, she had started all of this, she had pushed Kara away she had hurt the woman who loved her. She rubbed Kara’s back gently trying to offer what little comfort she could. When Kara was finished emptying the contents of her stomach Cat brought over some water, and one of the special pain meds that Alex had created for Kara, she gave them over to the kryptonian. 

“ Thank you Cat.” Kara said her voice cracking as she spoke. 

“ You don’t need to thank me for anything. It's my fault that you drank yourself into this anyway" Cat said as she began rubbing Kara’s back comfortingly again. She had spent the last night worried over Kara and their argument. She was scared that she had pushed too far. 

“ I should not have yelled at you like that” Kara said her voice thick with guilt. 

“ Well, I certainly should not have said those things to you or made you feel like that so why don't we just agree that we are both at fault in this situation and move on to get some breakfast, you should also call Alex before she shows up here with a squad of agents” Cat said over her shoulder as she walked out of the bathroom leaving Kara to brush her teeth. Kara smiled knowing that she, and Cat were going to be fine it may take some talking but they were going to get through it.

Kara came into the living room type aria of the suite where Cat was sitting with a glass of orange juice in her hand, she had already ordered breakfast for the two of them; it was enough to have made room service think that she had at least five other people in the room. Cat was wearing a silk robe one much to expensive for Kara to ever afford. Kara took in the sight of Cat relaxing on the couch and drinking orange juice while watching game of thrones. Kara had found early on in their relationship that Cat liked to spend the weekends that Carter was away catching up on TV shows that she could not watch with the eleven-year-old. 

“ Thank you for earlier I’m really sorry about that” Kara said sitting down on the other side of the couch away from Cat. She wanted to be closer, but she did not want to push, not then not until she knew that being closer was welcome. 

“ How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing for everything's darling” Cat said looking over at Kara, she had her softer tone to her voice than she did when she was at the office, this was less commanding it was Cat’s way of saying that the blame was equal. 

“ At least another ten times” Kara teased at the older woman. Cat let out a small laugh at Kara’s antics, and reached out to grab herself a piece of toast. 

“ You should go ahead and eat it will help settle your stomach” Cat pushed the tray of food towards Kara to get her to eat. Cat constantly made sure Kara was eating sufficiently ever since she found out how much the kryptonian had to eat in one day she would unfailingly check and make sure that Kara had eaten or would eat amply to keep her going through the day.

“ Thank you for ordering the food” Kara said her mouth already half full of food. Cat thought that she would find Kara’s eating habits annoying, but they had become adorable to her; she would still remind Kara to actually use manners, but she had noticed that when Kara was more comfortable she tended to use fewer manners.

Cat motioned for Kara to scoot closer to her after she had finished eating Cat loved the woman, but she was not about to get covered in breakfast crumbs. Kara looked at her for a few moments before happily obliging and moving to settle into Cat’s arms they sat like that watching TV and occasionally commenting for an hour and a half.

“ I have to get up and go darling. I have a meeting for lunch. I assume you will still be here when I get back.” Cat said turning on her way to the bedroom to look backward at Kara for a conformation.

“ Well, I might go look around the city some” Kara said a cheeky grin across her face, she knew that had not been what Cat had ment, but she also liked pointing out those things when she got the chance it always made Cat smile at a little on her way out.

“ Ok, I will leave one of the credit cards on the counter for you, call me if you need anything, I should be done by around dinner time.” Cat said from the bedroom. Kara settled into the couch a smile on her face.

Cat was finished getting ready and out the door an hour later after giving Kara a quick kiss on the cheek. leaving Kara still on the couch smiling and at the same time watching TV. Kara begrudgingly got up ready to do some exploring of the city. She changed into a simple and comfortable outfit, some jeans and a fitted T-shirt. She grabbed the card from the table and shot cat a text as letting her know where she would be heading before leaving the room.

Kara wandered around for a while just walking from a store to store she stopped in a few places got a soft T-shirt to give to Cat, she had found out a month into their relationship that Cat liked to relax in cheesy and soft T-shirts after work. She stopped by a small ice cream shop she saw and sent Cat a picture of it. 

Cat: I was thinking about going out tonight. What were you thinking?

Kara: That sounds good, and I am wondering why are there so many casinos. How can people possibly keep so many places in business?

Cat: You have never been to a casino have you?

Kara: you caught me.

Cat smiled down at her phone for all the things she had been surprised to find out that Kara had actually done during college, she had thought that the kryptonian would have been to a casino at least once. Well, she would have to remedy that tonight. She quickly shot back a text before the rest of those in her meeting could notice.

Cat: Well I know what we are going to be doing after dinner then. What were you thinking we should eat?

Kara: I was thinking maybe greek if there is a place nice enough for you in this town that is.

Kara smiled down proud of her witty remark she knew it would have made Cat at least snicker some. Cat had taken her to Rio a few months prior, and they had gone from restaurant to restaurant because Cat could not decide if any of them were nice enough for her to eat in even though each of the restaurants was immaculate.

Kara continued walking she had picked up a shirt for her sister and a snow globe for James it had a minuscule version of one of the attractions of the city inside and if one looked closely they could see that in front of it was a tiny photographer. She had stopped by a candy shop to get Winn some she ended up getting herself and Carter some while she was in there. She also sent Winn some rather taunting pictures of the candy shop. He had not responded happily at seeing Kara eat what seemed like all the candy, she had to reassure him that there were some saved especially for him. 

Cat and Kara met up two hours later Cat still in her work outfit looking amazing and put together while Kara had gone and bought a fancier outfit reminiscent of the style she wore while under the red K. It had left her lover near speechless and quite impressed. She had bought a few more for while they were there she had figured that cardigans would not work for Las Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I am trying to do better editing my grammar skills are limited so I apologize if i simply made it worse


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up to find out that they got married last night but has no clue wither or not Cat will remember it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have not posted in a few days I have a few stories that got stuck in my head so I was working on those I will try and update sooner I am almost done writing this one though

Kara woke up to a pounding of her head. She was in bed she moved over to turn to be met with the curled blonde hair of her lover. She was quite surprised to look around the room and slowly realize that all of their clothes were scattered across the room she groaned trying to sit up, she had a to a rather unpleasant hangover and no doubt that Cat did as well. She got up trying not to disturb her lover who slept silently on the other side of the bed. Kara slipped on some underwear and slipped a T-shirt on before heading into the living area of the suite she would have to get breakfast. 

She called down to room service a few minutes later they were not pleased to have to make such a large order another time. She figured the least she could do is tip great since they would have to deal with her once again in an hour or so when Cat would wake up. Cat had always woken up later after spending the night drinking. She was not certain how much they had drunk so she could not be sure how long it would take for her lover to wake herself up. Kara grabbed some Advil and a glass of water for Cat, she quietly walked into the bedroom leaving the items on the bedside table for Cat when she woke up. 

Kara went back into the living room and turned on the TV she figured that she would need to check the news, but she would do that when Cat woke up. She got comfortable on the couch and set up the TV she wanted to catch up on some of the knew episodes of new girl Cat did not much like the show, so she could only watch it when Cat was either asleep or out of the house. She had been binge watching it when Cat had texted her two days prior. It felt like forever ago when the two were not even communicating.

 

A knock on the door spurred her out of her thoughts. Kara could smell the food through the door. Her stomach chose that as an appropriate moment to growl loudly. The room service had perfect timing. She got up from where she was on the couch not bothering to pause the show she grabbed some money from the counter for the tip. She opened the door to have a cart of food pushed inside the door with a young woman following it. 

“ Here is your food Miss” she looked at Kara quizzically as she seemed to realize that Kara was not Cat Grant. 

“ Thank you for the food here let me give you a tip” Kara said handing the young woman the money it was probably around forty to sixty dollars. The girl smiled and turned leaving the room. Kara closed the door behind the woman.

Kara took the food rolling it over to where she was situated on the couch she had to run and grab a blanket from the closet before she got herself comfortable. She dug into the food enjoying the taste more than she had the last morning when this time she was not in a rush to fill her stomach or to avoid talking about a fight. Although she was not sure what all had transpired the night before.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Kara opened the door already dressed for her and Cat’s night on the town. She was dressed to the nines her hair done up in an intricate braid. She had expected Cat to look good she always looked good, but she had not expected the tight form fitting green dress with a plunging neckline that showed off Cat’s cleavage Kara could not help but be left speechless at the beauty in front of her.

“ Well judging from your reaction this dress was certainly worth the money” Cat said she walked across the room with an extra swing to her hips that left Kara staring shamelessly at her.

“ I see you picked up a dress while you were out of it's nice” Kara smiled at Cat's statement knowing that was her way of saying that she very much approved of the outfit, especially with the ways Cat’s eyes seemed to be flickering down at Kara’s body.

The two left minutes later after Cat had collected her purse. The two had ended up kissing in the back of the car on their way to the restaurant it seemed to be a recurring theme with their dates. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand they enjoyed their dinner catching up on the last few weeks that they had missed of each other's lives. It was enjoyable and light hearted.

It soon became apparent to the kryptonian that Cat took it very seriously that Kara had never been to a casino before. Cat had made a list of the places that they had to visit before the end of the night. Kara was excited to say the least they arrived at the first casino it was Egyptian themed there was quite a few Egypt therm ed casinos she had noticed since she had arrived in sin city.

“ Kara we will start simple do you know how any of the games work” Cat said looking over at her lover waiting for an answer.

“ I know a few of the card games, but you will have to help me with the rest.” Kara said leaning into Cat’s side she was enjoying being with Cat it had been a while since the two had spent a night out without having to worry about any of their responsibilities. 

“ Of corse darling just follow my lead and make sure to keep your face neutral dear,” Cat said. Knowing how bad Kara was at keeping a poker face, and she certainly was looking forward to seeing how that would work in a poker game against her. “ You do know how to play poker don’t you darling” 

Kara nodded Cat led the two over to one of the poker tables. The two sat down next to each other Cat having decided that since Kara previously knew how to play the game, she should test her lover's poker face in action.. Cat had them brought two drinks as they sat down .Cat found out that Kara was surprisingly good at the card game, she had won two hands already she seemed to be on a roll. Cat found herself smiling proudly at her lover's accomplishment.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Her memories were slightly fuzzy for the rest of the night. She raised her hand to grab her glass of milk, but she stopped noticing the large diamond ring on her left hand and right beneath it was a gold band. She gulped as she realized what the two must have don't the night before. She was going to have a hell of a time explaining to Alex how she had gotten married in Vegas.

Cat chose that moment to wake up from her slumber. Kara could hear her groan as she opened her eyes, although she also heard her whisper a thank you to Kara under her breath as she took the pain relievers that had been set on the bedside table. Cat slowly slipped on some clothes before heading into the living room.

“ Morning beautiful did you sleep well” Kara asked looking over her shoulder at the woman she loved. Cat smiled back coming to sit next to Kara on the couch.

“ I seem to have slept very little thanks to a certain hero, and I would certainly be having a better morning if you would turn off this show” Cat said motioning to the TV Kara quickly switched it to the news making Cat smile proudly.

“ Cat, we do you remember all of what happened last night?" Kara asked innocently enough.

“ Bits and pieces, I know that since I woke up nude there is a very high likely hood that you did as well” she said with her tone that she would always use when someone had seemingly missed the obvious.

“ There is a bit more than that babe” Kara said she pulled her left hand out from behind, her back showing Cat the wedding ring.

“ We got married in Vegas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me what you think in the comments I Love reading them and once again thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara find out they will not be the ones to give the news to their families about their sudden marrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait I have been sick as could be and trying to get better I hope this chapter will make up for it.

“We got married in Vegas,” Kara repeated, confirming what Cat had just yelled at her. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact with Cat. She nodded in answer to her question. She was scared of how Cat would react ,and honestly she was not exactly sure how she is reacting to the whole situation herself. 

Cat stood silently pondering, the two of them seemed to have an unspoken agreement that they needed to think through the whole situation. Kara was not sure if she was happy or scared, she wanted to be with Cat forever, rao did she want that but she had planned out a proposal. She had bought a ring but this had thrown those plans out the window, and what if Cat decided that she wanted to have an annulment and did not want to be married to Kara. 

Cat seemed to notice Kara’s fears, about the whole situation. The older woman scooted closer to Kara, and pulled Kara into her side trying to reassure the young woman that they were alright that she was not mad at her that they were ok.

“ Well atleast we do not have to deal with planning the wedding ,or my mother’s approval although, Carter is bound to force us to have another ceremony.” Cat said breaking the silence that had settled between the two. She tried to slip in a joke to make Kara laugh, but it fell flat Cat had never been the best when it came to humor.

“ you want to stay married?” Kara said surprise evident on her face. A smile quickly replaced the surprise, as she pulled Cat in for a passionate kiss. When they separated the two were smiling. 

“ did you really think that I would not want to marry you?” Cat said. She raised her hand to Kara’s face ,and brushed away a strand of hair. Kara leaned into the slight touch, and rested her forehead against Cat’s. 

“ I was scared.” Kara said, her voice was thick with emotion, she moved herself so that she could rest against Cat’s shoulder. “ I know I have the engagement ring so that means that I just spent almost a year and wages for nothing.” 

“ Kara, you bought a ring?” Cat looked at her in awe with love in her eyes.

“ yeah a few weeks back.” Kara said, ducking her head and leaning it on Cat’s shoulder. She breathed in the smell that was distinctly Cat, it was familiar and comforting and she needed that for the moment.

“ I would have said yes, Kara I would gladly say yes.” Cat said, her voice soft so that only Kara could hear although, she still spoke with conviction. Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and pulled her lover no wife into her arms. Cat let out a laugh, at the actions of her wife. She would have to get used to that wife, her wife. 

Kara who had bought a ring, Kara who knew her and had known just how many times marriage has failed for her, Kara who had listened to her for two years talk about how she was not planning to ever marry again. Kara had bought her a ring knowing that no matter how much Cat loved her there was a good chance that she would have turned Kara down. 

“So i guess I’m spouse number five” Kara joked, looking up at Cat. “ that means I get to say this.” 

“ say what darling?” Cat said, trying to figure out Kara’s line of thought ,then it hit her of course her dorky and adorable wife would want to say that. So she took the initiative to see the adorkable smile on Kara’s face, and to save the awkward intro. “ what happened to my first four spouses?” 

“ Nothing you can prove.” Kara said, as she smiled broadly, it warmed Cat’s heart to see her like this and she had to say it was a funny joke. She even allowed herself to laugh a little at Kara’s antics. 

“ now that you have your obligatory bad joke out of the way, we will need to tell Carter” Cat said, her voice once again serious.

“ do you think he will be upset that we got married,” Kara’s face had lost the excitement ,and it had become fearful again not wanting to upset Carter at any point. She loved Carter as if he was her son, he practically was her son. 

“ I know that the only part that he will be upset about, would be the part where he was not there to see the wedding.” Cat said, trying to reassure Kara. Kara nodded hesitantly.

“ Cat, how much of last night do you remember?” Kara asked tilting her head, as she herself tried to figure out just what had transpired the night before. Her memories were fuzzy and uncoordinated, she knew that there were lines that had to connect the memories but she simply could not find them.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The night before (kara’s memories)

Cat was sitting on the side of Kara’s chair laughing at something, as they played another round of a game that Kara could not remember the name of. They had won a good amount of money lost a bit too. The drunker Kara got the worse her poker face got, and Cat took notice of that.She found it rather funny how whenever Kara started losing she would look at Cat and so Cat had decided, to bend over a little just enough to show off her cleavage whenever Kara would look. 

She had gotten up to get Cat another drink, and came back to the table to find Cat had won another round without her.

``````````````````````````her memory blanked after that

She and Cat were wobbling their way out of the casino, Cat was more sober than Kara was. But they were not completely drunk yet. Kara decided that while they could still pass for sober, they should go and get food preferably pizza. Cat had other plans but Kara pulled out the pout and soon Cat was ordering pizza delivered to the outside of the Casino. Kara ate quickly before Cat decided that they were going to visit each famous bar in the city, and take at least one shot.

The first few were nice they took the shot, and left quickly. After the fifth one though they were getting board.

``````````````````````````````````memory skips some

They had passed a jewelry store, and Cat had some idea that she was refusing to tell Kara. A few minutes later Cat had the store open, and she had told Kara to wait outside Cat was passing as sober for the time being. Kara was finding out that Cat was a great actress, even when drunk. Cat came out of the store about twenty minutes later, with a velvet box in hand. 

“ we need to go to the Eiffel tower,” Cat said she slurred the words slightly but not to noticeably.

Kara followed eagerly, as the older woman lead the way to the mini Eiffel tower. Where Cat stumbled her way onto one knee. And smiled drunkenly at Kara, her eyes still filled with love even in the drunken state.

“ Kara whatever your middle name is Zor-eeeal Danvers marry me?” Cat slurred her last name pretty badly, now that she remembered it, but it was still quite romantic. 

“ yes” 

````````````````````````````````````````memory flickers again

“ do you ,Kara Linda Danvers, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the priest said, she noticed someone video taping in the background she certainly did not know them they were not dressed like the rest of the people there, who were dressed in more seafaring garb. 

“ I do,” Kara said slurring slightly.

“ and you Catherine Jane Grant do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife” The man in the sailor's uniform said.

“ I do,” Cat said smiling at Kara, she did not even wait for him to pronounce them wives before she was kissing Cat like there was no one watching. When she pulled away she realized, what the person holding the camera was a paparazzi.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“ Cat I think we need to check the news and our phones.” Kara said, as she remembered the videoing paparazzo at the ceremony. 

“ Kara, love ,what are you not telling me?” Cat said her voice crisp. She gave her one of the glares that always had a source spilling their guts. It usually did not work on Kara.

“ we may, have been videoed by someone we do not know, at our ceremony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I spent a bit more time on the edits but i am not good at grammar so i may have just made it worse. I will try and finish the next chapter soon but i am trying to fight off a chronic sickness i will not go into detail but it has left me pretty exhausted hopefully I will soon be able to get back to my normal schedule of publishing these for y'all  
> Hit me up on tumblr any time i am at magnificentninjadragon 
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I have yet to find anyone to help me go over my grammar and spell check simply hates me. thank you for reading   
> and any constructive criticism is welcome I am just starting out on writing fanfics so let me know what i can do to improve the story


End file.
